


Contradicton

by DeviDale



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviDale/pseuds/DeviDale
Summary: Hiruma hated her. Yes he did. He hated that troublesome woman who thinks she got a hold on him. Anezaki Mamori. Yes, she meant trouble. She was annoying; infuriating. Yet somehow the way she challenged him was interesting. Like football. No, maybe more.
Relationships: Anezaki Mamori/Hiruma Youichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Contradicton

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, while waiting for updates on ADR, here's a HiruMamo oneshot.  
> I just found this last week in my HiruMamo fics folder. It was dated August 6, 2019. I don’t know why I didn’t upload it. It was just named August 6 Oneshot so I thought this was some kind of raw structure for future fics plan but when I opened it, I’ve actually finished it already. It wasn’t even titled yet so I read it and made one. Maybe that’s why I haven’t uploaded it in such a long time.

Contradiction

Hiruma Youichi was a very intuitive person. He survives his daily life thru his sharp intuition and unholy intelligence. During the entrance exam, he instantaneously knew that almost all the people in the same room with them would be obedient lambs. He would have no problem controlling them. 

It proved to be true when the classes finally started. Even those who have looked at him with contempt were rather easy to tame. Just a cock of his gun and they were shivering. He chose Deimon Private High School for a reason after all.

Yes, everyone seemed docile. Except for that one particular woman who had a fiery blue fire in her ocean eyes. He knew those words may seem contradictory but it was not. Blue fire burned hottest and blue waters run deepest. And it seemed to fit that woman perfectly.  
Hiruma thought he must have been over thinking things when he saw her defiant eyes during the entrance exams so he just ignored her. But after being in the same class as her, he realized that he was right after all. 

Anezaki Mamori spelled trouble and defiance. He didn’t like her. She was the only one who stood up to him during class even if the teacher themselves let him do as he pleases. He wanted to stop counting just how many times she had told him not to put his foot up the desk. She had even been so bold as to close his laptop when he was busy with it during class. If she wasn’t a woman he would have thrown her out of the window already. He tried scaring of her off. Still, the annoying woman kept on closing his laptop every time the class starts and even dared to keep it under her desk; fully guarded. She’s such a pain.

All the lessons being taught bored Hiruma to death. He had finished reading all their textbooks and manuals the first day it was handed to them. He had also read about their lessons from other resources available online. Without his precious laptop he had nothing to do but sleep in class. And to his annoyance, her seat was beside his at the end row and she made it her job to shake him awake during class even when the teacher no longer minds.

Hiruma could correctly answer all questions regarding all his subjects even if he wasn’t listening. He always had perfect scores in quizzes and exams. He also passed all other requirements and all his works intimidated his teachers. They all knew that Hiruma was on a different level. As such, they no longer minded his uncanny behaviour in class. Still, they prayed that he stop bringing his armoury in class as well. But that woman still thinks he needed to be proper. She’s imposing her code of values to him. She’s actually bossy. Did she think he’s one of her little obedient love-struck lambs?

Anezaki Mamori was truly one hell of an annoying woman to Hiruma. And yet somehow, she’s interesting. The way she scolds him all time was somehow both appealing and annoying at the same time. She was the only woman that ever got his attention and occupied his thoughts.

Hiruma could tell that Anezaki Mamori was born a queen and she ruled (unknowingly). Graceful and strong. Gentle yet absolute. Caring but strict. Innocent but alluring. Everyone around her was to her bidding. Even those who disliked her cannot help but be amazed by her. A queen indeed. She is the undeclared queen of Deimon Private High and she was sovereign, even if she herself did not know that. She is a member of the Honor’s Society and the Disciplinary Committee and everyone was compliant to her, except Hiruma who rules like a king. And as rulers gathered in a single school, of course they would clash. Mamori’s world view is totally different from Hiruma. He broke all the rules while she strived to keep the rules together.

And yet strangely, he actually loved the fact that in that school, someone was not compliant. Someone kept on saying that what he was doing was over the top, was mean, was cruel. He wanted to shut her up a lot of times, but the more he tries to win over her, he loses. How many times did he want to kiss those lips that enumerated his wrong doings. He was so tempted several times to push her against the wall and kiss her to silence, ravage her, until she was compliant. Her defiant eyes was a major turn on. He wondered what’s wrong with him. Wanting something that annoyed him so much. Why was it so appealing when she stood up against him? It was fun fighting with her almost every day.

Anezaki Mamori is a double edge sword. A dangerously useful one, Hiruma discovered later on. And he’s one who always takes the risks and plays the impossible. And she’s among the most risky plays. To tame that proud Queen, was one hell of a task. Hiruma was not able to do it even after one year.

Thankfully, the Queen dug her own grave. He found her weakness. It was merely a coincidence that Hiruma spotted that wimpy boy who runs like a jet. And he wanted the boy in his American Football Team. And by coincidence, that boy was actually a very precious kid ‘brother’ to Anezaki Mamori. 

Hiruma couldn’t stop feeling excited as he devised plans on how to tame the blue-eyed queen. And he succeeded when he got her to sign up as the team’s manager. And yet still, the blue flame from her eyes never died out. It continued to haunt him every single day in more ways than one. Did he make a mistake? A miscalculation? Or was it alright to let her watch his every move. Keeping your enemies close is one of the best strategies. But is she still an enemy anyway, or was she ever one to start with? 

Hiruma watched in annoyance as she took care of everyone like they are children. Maybe she would even spoon-feed them like babies someday. How can she not get tired of taking care of everyone and doing all the cleaning?

He was surprised when she went to bandage his injured leg that time during the Death March. How did she even notice? She’s actually observant. He thought he had fooled everyone but she actually noticed it. He didn’t need this annoying woman to baby him. The team comes first. But somehow it didn’t feel bad to have someone to take care of him. He later discovered that she is actually useful in the casino. Maybe he’d bring her with him some time. A useful eye candy and lucky charm. Not that he needed luck. He can win with brains.

Now she’s questioning his decisions. That look in her eyes when he announced that Yukimitsu wouldn’t be playing. She’s getting full of herself. Did she think he’s actually some goody goody. He plays to win and he has other plans for that baldy. How can she look at him with that much disappointment in her eyes? What was she looking for? She shouldn’t lump him with her lambs. She’s not some fucking prince if that’s what she’s looking for. He never asked her to expect more from him. She just needed to do her job as manager. That’s all. 

It doesn’t matter what she expect from him. It doesn’t matter that she’s looking at him differently now. Not with that hateful angry eyes but with something different. Something budding and he purposely tried to crush it before it bloomed. He didn’t need that crap right now. He just needed a manager that’s all. It doesn’t matter how painful it was for him to make all those decisions. He wants the win. It doesn’t matter that he actually liked it when he realized how she’s looking at him with affection. It doesn’t matter how he’s heart was beating like crazy when she looked so cute. It doesn’t matter that he wanted to kiss her and hold her every day. It doesn’t matter that he wanted her in his bed. It doesn’t matter that it was so painful when she believed that he was cruel enough to have made Yukimitsu go through the Death March for nothing. Yes it doesn’t matter at all. It doesn’t matter how he felt. Only winning matters. For now.

Damn, how he loved her for her wits. She could actually keep up with him. He wondered if they’re actually on par. He was wide-eyed one time when she just pointed out things he did not notice. She could even device strategies while doing her other jobs as manager. She was there when things seemed hopeless. She was there when there was no strategy left. She even went to learn using computers right after that one time when she wasn’t competent enough to use it. She’s proficient on it now, but of course far from how he knew how to maximize those gadgets. She’s truly useful. Very useful indeed. It would be nice to have her by his side all the time. She’s actually pretty reliable.

Hiruma realized though that she’s one hell of an idiot. She’s too bold to use her body to shield the Skates. He knew with her maternal instinct which was more concentrated compared to others she’d do unreasonable things. But still, he hated it. As if her small body would be hard to break with that monstrous strength of Gaou. And he is even more of an idiot as he jumped and dashed at max speed to shield them both. Like he’d ever want to see their bodies all mangled up. Damn that monster. But of course he didn’t intend to get crushed. He’s weapons are ready. He can’t protect them if he loses after all. And then that courageous little brat showed up. Another idiot. He didn’t talk to Mamori all day after that (except for football purposes).

Fuck! Hiruma cursed as she actually tore the envelope. As if it was easy for him. He had no choice. He was just being realistic after doing all his calculations. It was 99% sure that he would get injured during the game with the Hakushu Dinosaurs. But that doesn’t mean they would go down. They could still fight. And she just tore that envelope. Now she’s even crying like he is the one who did wrong. She was the one who tore apart that important envelope for fuck’s sake. That’s why he tried crushing the budding feelings she had for him while it was still early. But looking at how she’s being unreasonable because of the thought of him getting seriously injured; he knew he wasn’t able to crush it. Her feelings had already bloomed and she’s letting it cloud her decisions. Not that he didn’t like her feelings; but she needed to keep her mind in the game. It’s a manager that he needs right now not a girlfriend.

Ah, damn her and her tears. Why the hell is she crying like she could feel how painful his broken bone is? She’s not the one that got injured. Of course it was damn painful that he even loses consciousness every now and then. But somehow the sound of her crying beside him tugged at his chest. It pained him to see her cry knowing he’s the reason. And yet he was also happy that she was crying for him. That she hated seeing him get hurt. 

He smiled secretly when she finally steeled her resolve and allowed him to play. He didn’t need her permission. He didn’t need her approval. But he knew that if he is going back to that field, he needed her and wanted her to keep staying by his side. He couldn’t possibly push her away now. It was too late for that. Things had bloomed too far that there was no going back. So he would accept her emotions instead of pushing her away. He ruffled her hair at the extremely worried face she’s making but instead of making her feel better tears flowed from her eyes again. So he kissed her instead. And she kissed him back, hugging him lightly. Maybe it’s fine now. He held her too. They knew they needed this both if they’re going back to play that bloody game they loved so much. Somehow, they needed strength from each other. And they walked together to the field; where everyone is waiting. They will win. It was a promise after all.

She was one hell of a nuisance when she followed him to his apartment to see to his needs. She cleaned his apartment like a cleaning machine, did his laundry, helped him bath, changed his bandage, helped him get dressed, dried his hair, and prepared his meals. He glared at her when she damn tried feeding him. As if he’s a baby. He wasn’t totally useless; it was just his right arm for fucks sake. He snapped at her and she boldly kissed him to shut him up. She’s bold to do that while alone with him in his apartment. He showed her he can still do a lot of things even with one arm.  
She nursed him back to health for months and helped him practice until when they finally won the Christmas Bowl. She slept at his place that night and they both didn’t hold back anymore. A fitting reward for the both of them.

Hiruma lay on their bed gazing at Mamori’s sleeping face and the ring on her finger; he locked his hand with hers. Their hands fitting perfectly, the golden band on their fingers looking good beside each other. He kissed her hair as he reminisced of their past, he realized that he was the one that was tamed. And he didn’t mind at all. After all, he got nothing to lose with getting tamed by the blue eyed queen. He had made her his and that was more than he thought he would get. Being her king didn’t sound so bad. He lovingly rubbed her belly. It wasn’t that big of a bump yet, but their future is rapidly growing inside of her. 

A/N: Kekeke. How was it folks? I was thinking of titling it as tamed but I stayed with contradiction. I should have uploaded this a long time ago. But my thoughts before were to upload one after the other was completed but I took time with ADR and Jealousy.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Enjoyed it? Click that Kudos and leave a comment. Yaha!   
> 😀😀


End file.
